Decision
by Kaiai
Summary: Okay this is set after Changeling. Except Morgan hasn't told Hunter that she really does love him, yet. This story is about Hunter and Morgan and their journey. So please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I'm not Cate Tiernan so I don't own anything from her story, just the things I make up.**

**Okay I have no idea why but I decided to write this. It's set after Changeling. Kinda in between Strife and Seeker. So I hope you like it!**

1

**Decision**

_I have finally decided. I know that it will be hard but it's the right decision. They might not understand at first but hopefully one day they will. I will miss them terribly of course, and Dagda too. But in the end I know it's the right decision. It's something I have to do and the time is finally right._

_Morgan_

I closed my Book of shadows and put it in my bag. I looked once more around my room. Dagda was curled up on my desk chair. I got up and walked over to my closet. I grabbed the suitcase and pulled it out. I had already put my clothes in it. I went and sneaked into the bathroom. Mary K was still in her room getting ready.

I went to the shower and got my shampoo and stuff and then grabbed my toothbrush and hair brush. I went and put them in my suitcase. I pushed it under the bed and went down stairs.

My parents had already left so I went and got a Diet Coke and a Pop-Tart. Mary K came bounding down the stairs in her unusually perky mood. Stupid morning people.

"Good morning!" she said brightly.

I only nodded in acknowledgment.

"Let's go, I want to try and get there before the bell rings."

"Fine," I agreed, I wanted to get to school too for once.

I went and got my keys from the hook and walked with Mary K to Das Boots.

"It's freezing in here!" Mary K complained.

"Hmm," I said through a mouth full of Pop-Tart.

"Gross Morgan, don't talk with your mouth open."

I rolled my eyes at my perky sister.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed off towards school.

We actually got there in time to get a good parking spot. Mary K was out of the car before I turned it off.

"Wait Mary K!"

"What?" she said coming around to the driver's door.

"Oh I just wanted to say I love you."

Mary K just nodded, "I love you too sis." Then she took off towards her group of friends.

I sat there for a minute or two trying to figure out the greatest strategy. Then the bell rang and I was forced to have to get out.

I downed the rest of my Diet Coke and got out into the cold.

I walked into homeroom and ran smack into Bree.

"Hey I was wondering if you were ever going to get here. You weren't at the stairs."

Bree my unnaturally beautiful friend was standing in the door way blocking my entrance.

"I didn't want to get out of the car."

"I know. I hate coming to school too."

I tried to smile and we walked to our seats.

The rest of school went by in a blur. The bell for lunch was about to ring and I was shaking with nerves.

Get a hold of yourself, I kept telling myself.

The bell rang.

"Miss Rowlands, will you please come here?"

Great. I really don't need this.

I walked up to my English teacher's desk.

"You didn't turn in your assignment again."

I bit my lower lip.

"I know."

"Did you do it?

Might as well answer, "No."

"Well I would say I'm surprised, but lately. I'm very disappointed with you."

"I know, but…."

"But what?" he asked.

Well hmm let me see. Well for starters I found out that I'm a very powerful witch. My ex-boyfriend tried to kill me. Then his mother tried to kill me. Then my real father tried to kill me. Then my father's coven tried to kill me. Then that father helped my then-boyfriend save me, only to come and show me how to shape-shift, which he then used to make me try and kill my then-boyfriend. I have to study magick constantly because I need to know how to protect myself. I have to learn everything I can about it. But you and the other teachers want me to memorize the President's and learn sentence structure. I think that's a pretty big but.

"I've just been under some stress. It's making it hard to organize my time."

"Look Morgan. You have to know that your school work comes before your boyfriend."

I stopped him before he could go on.

"I don't have a boyfriend thank you very much. You have no idea what I'm going through. So please do us both a favor and stay out of it. Because this isn't something you've been through and it's something you would never even imagine going through. So I would consider it a big favor if you would just let me sort my life out for myself."

I turned and walked straight out of the class room. I tried to calm myself before I went to the cafeteria. I leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths. Finally I got up the courage and walked to the cafeteria.

Kithic was sitting at our usual table. Raven was mysteriously vacant. Bree and Robbie were sitting close together. Matt was sitting next to Robbie. Jenna was sitting at the opposite end far away from him. Sharon and Ethan were sitting on the other side of the table.

Bree saw me and waved me over.

I took one more deep breath and walked over. I sat down next to Sharon.

I prayed that I could do this without crying.

I pulled four letters from my bag.

"Hey Bree, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Everyone looked up and stared at me. I tried to smile but knew it was useless.

"Um sure," she said getting up.

"Thanks." I led her from the table out to the hall.

"Okay what's up? You look like a nervous wreck."

"I feel like one."

She looked at me with concern.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything," she said. We were trying to get our friendship back to where it had been before Cal had come between us. I fought back a shiver at the thought of Cal.

"I told my parents that I'm spending the night at your house tonight. That I was just going to go straight there after school."

"Okay, so you want me to lie for you?"

"There's more." I handed her the letter with her name on it. "That explains everything and more."

"What is this?"

"Tomorrow I need you to bring these letters to my parents. One is for them and one is for Mary K," I handed her the next two letters. "This one is for Robbie. Just give it to him tomorrow when you see him."

"I don't understand Morgan."

"The letter explains everything I promise. I can't tell you about it here."

"What are you doing Morgan?"

"Nothing, it's just something I have to do."

"Does Hunter know?"

"He will."

"Well whatever you are planning please be careful."

"Oh Bree, you know me I'm always careful!"

We hugged and when we let go we both had tears in our eyes.

"I'll try and call you as soon as I can."

She nodded.

"Goodbye Bree."

"Bye Morgan."

I turned and walked down the hall. I tried not to look back as I walked to Das Boots.

My hands shook as I tried to start it. I took several more deep breaths. I tried not to think about the fact that I was skipping the rest of school, something I never do.

I was settled enough. I started the car and turned the heat up. I drove out of the parking lot and headed towards his house.

I almost missed the turn to his house. I cast my senses out as soon as I could see his house.

He was home.

I tried to quiet my racing heart. I shut the car off and got out. I walked straight to the door and knocked.

I could sense him on the other side of the door. He stood there for a minute before he opened the door.

"Morgan."

"Hunter."

He looked at me and I felt something probing me.

"What are you doing?"

He let out his breath, "I don't even see why I bother." He sounded very British.

"Can I come in, it's kind of cold." I shivered for effect.

He looked me over and I averted my eyes.

"Sure," he said opening the door wider. I still had to squeeze past him. I brushed his arm and it felt like my blood turned to fire. I really, really, wanted to just turn and kiss him. I dismissed the thought as soon as it came to my mind. Hunter was always so attuned to her thoughts.

I went over to his table and sat down at one of the many chairs.

He followed and sat down on the opposite side. I looked down at my hands.

"I didn't think you skipped school."

I smiled and looked at him, "There's a first time for everything."

He was staring directly in to my eyes. I didn't look away from his. The urge to blast the table out from between us flickered through my mind.

A smile crossed his face, "Why are you here Morgan?"

I exhaled, "I've made up my mind."

His brow furrowed, "About what?"

"I've decided that," I tried to think of the correct words, "I choose good."

"Morgan, you've always been good."

"But I might not have been. Look at my father, what would have happened if I had grown up with him!"

"You still wouldn't have chosen darkness."

"You don't know that."

"Morgan, you are good, who your parents are doesn't change that. You choose who you are not them."

I sighed. I didn't come here to fight.

"So did you come here just to tell me that you choose good or is there another reason? You know I'm leaving in a few days."

"That's why I'm here."

He looked confused. Goddess why did I ever tell him I didn't love him. That was the worst lie I've ever told.

"Well then get to the point."

I flinched at his tone.

"Hunter, I'm sorry."

I looked up so I could look in his eyes, he was staring back.

"I love you Hunter. I'm so sorry I told you I didn't. I know I hurt you, and I hurt myself more than you can believe. I didn't want to think what would happen to you if I turned bad. I couldn't handle the thought of that. I thought telling you I didn't love you would somehow help. And it didn't, it only made it worse."

He was looking deep into my eyes now so I went on.

"You are my _muirn beatha dan._ I've known it since you first kissed me. We are supposed to be together, and now I'm ready."

He moved to sit in the chair beside me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Morgan," he started but I interrupted him.

"I will go with you if you'll have me."

"Go with me?" he asked slightly confused.

"I've made my decision. My parents think that I'm spending the night with Bree. I gave her letters to give to them tomorrow explaining everything that they need to know. You were right, everyone was right. I need to learn everything I can as fast as I can. My parents don't understand and they don't like it. They don't want me to have anything to do with Wicca. And school makes everything harder. It's stressful by itself and I'm doing miserably at it. I can just get my GED when I have time. I need to focus on learning as much as I can. I think our protection is more important than memorizing the Presidents."

"Our protection?"

I looked at him; he was looking at me with mild amusement.

"Okay so more my protection than yours."

He smiled.

"All of my stuff is in my car."

He looked serious now, "You're really serious about this."

"Hunter it's the only way. After what happened with Mary K, I don't want it to ever happen again. Amyranth is still going to be looking for me. I don't want anything to happen to my family."

He looked at me with understanding.

I looked into his eyes, the love I felt for him was almost overpowering.

He seemed to feel the same.

His chair fell over and our mouths met. He held my head in his hands. We kissed deeply almost falling on to the floor.

We broke away panting. I took my chance.

"Let's go to your room."

He seemed absolutely thrilled at that idea.

He didn't even answer he pulled me straight out of my chair and we almost ran up the stairs.

He stopped in the doorway of his room and he kissed me again. My back pressed into the door frame. I wanted so bad to just rip his shirt off.

"Hunter, I'm ready. I want to make love with you," I said in between kisses.

He kissed me with more force and he led us to his bed which was only a mattress and a box spring.

He pushed me on to the bed and pressed me into the mattress.

He felt so good in my arms, I hated to stop kissing him.

"Wait, what about protection?"

He groaned as he pulled his mouth from my neck.

"I'll be back in a second," he said as he reluctantly pulled away.

The action felt completely wrong, I wanted him so bad. But I didn't want a baby, well at least not now.

I took advantage of his absence. I stripped of my shirt and the skirt I was wearing. I got under his comforter and waited for him.

He came back and stopped in the doorway. I felt his eyes scanning me.

"Hunter," I whined at him.

He ripped at his shirt and almost fell out of his jeans.

He dove onto the bed and got under the blanket with me. His skin touching me made me shiver with delight.

He held me tight and kissed my neck. I thought I was going to lose my mind.

"Hunter," I moaned.

"Yes?" he asked in between kisses.

"I love you so much."

He didn't answer, our mouths met and he kissed me fiercely pushing me deeper into the mattress.

I hooked a leg around him and he went from my lips down to my neck.

Then we made love and it rained flowers.

**So that is what I decided to write. As you can see it's not really going by Strife and Seeker. It's kind of a mixture. At the beginning of it, she still hadn't told Hunter that she loved him. I'm not sure if where he's leaving is going to be to Canada or somewhere else. So thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
